Who Wants to Jump off a Cliff?
by BonnieKwan
Summary: Van is holding a contest to decide his bride, and the contest is not very safe...
1. Default Chapter

Who Wants to Jump Off a Cliff?  
  
  
Hi hi! LBT and I(bobo)thought of this on the phone.....I hope peeps will think it is good....This seems a lot like it connects with my first story....oh well...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
In the great ballroom, Van stood up and used his spoon to ring his wineglass. Everyone in the ballroom hushed instantly. "I have something to announce. I have chosen my four final contestants to become my wife." Many of the women in the ballroom started to smile."Number one: Celena Schezar. Number two: Princess Milerna of Asturia. Number three: My friend Merle. And last......" Van closed his eyes. Far away, you could see him clutching to a pink necklace-like object.   
  
  
  
  
All of a sudden, a great bright light appeared in the middle of the room. a young woman with light brown hair came down. "Hitomi, you've grown so beautiful." Van smoothed his hair. "But I, I've turned into the handsomest man on earth. Brightest future, best unruly hair, best looking 5'"7 lad on Gaia. So many things to say about myself.....yall just gotta love me."   
  
  
  
  
"What the hell has come on you? You're not the same Van at all. You turned into a I-love-myself freak. And what the hell am I doing here?"   
  
  
"You are very lucky, Hitomi. Because I, King Van, just happens to still have feelings for you. You are one the lucky girls among thousands."   
  
  
Oh man, my new bf was just proposing to me...oh well, Van's rich..."Oh Van, I have feelings for you." Hitomi tried to hug Van. Van backed away.   
  
  
"Ah, ah. You cannot embrace me now. You have to win me....not everyone can have me." Van pointed at the other girls,"They're your opponents."   
"You're going down, Hitomi" hissed Celena.   
"You can never take Lord Van from me!" whispered Merle.   
"Good luck, Hitomi," said Milerna earnestly.   
Hitomi felt very awkward...and lost. She looked at Van. He looked so different. If only he was like before, but he isn't. He all proud and rude. Van started to talk again,"Come on girls, let's go to the contest area at the Hanger's Cliff."   
  
  
"THE WHAT?" all the girls said at once.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
How's this? Should I keep on writing more chapter? I think there will only be about three chapters. Oh well......seeya   
  
6/10/01 .....by bonnie  



	2. Chapter 2

Who Wants to Jump Off a Cliff? (2)  
Hey hey! I was wondering if anyone would hate me if I did the next chapter all in lower case? I'd be able to write a whole lot more. Anyways here's chapter 2:   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What!" All of a sudden Allen and Dryden came into the picture. "You can't make those beautiful young girls jump off Hanger's Cliff. It's the highest cliff in all of Gaia." Allen appeared in a lot of rage. Dryden said, "It hard to believe that you've changed so much in five years, Van. How could you do this to these girls?"   
  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You two bozos are just jealous that i've got the girls and you don't." Allen and Dryden's face reddened. Van motioned at the girls, "You will each stand at the edge of the cliff facing me. Who ever stands the longest will become my wife. The Queen, that is. The Queen to the handsomest man alive." Van looked at the other two, "Yeah you two can be spectaters, if ya want."   
  
  
"Yes, Lord Van. We will do as you please," the girls answered uniously.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Hitomi realized something. Why am I doing all this? This isn't even the Van I used to love...he's changed so much. I'm not doing this on my own free will! He must be controlling me in some weird way. With tht, Hitomi used what was left of her psychic powers to go into Van's mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sorry that this is short. it's getting too serious isn't it? It will be more funny later when they actually jump. I'm beginning to think that this should be about 4 chaps. Anyways i appreciate the reviews. Thanks.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  



	3. Chapter 3

Who Wants to Jump Off a Cliff? (3)  
hey, its chapter 3. yay!!!!!! i've got 30 min. to this......let's test my typing skills(not so good at all)i just found italics don't show up on fanfiction.net......come to me and my friend's homepage at.....(it's too long, just go to author).....v and h are gonna get sappy....sorry. don't blame me, blame INSPIRATION. hopefully the other stuff will be better.....wait till dillandau comes in the picture...(hehehehe)   
disclaimer: i don't own escaflowne. i'd like to....but i don't.....but wouldn't anyone?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Inside Van's head was very weird. Everything was gold. There were young girls dancing around. Flowers so bright you're eyes hurt from looking at them. Crowded around a bunch of girls, Hitomi could see the 15 year old, 5 foot, Van. When she walked over, all the girls instantly disappeared. "van, what are these girls doing here? why do you look so sad? what happened over these past 5 years?"   
van looked at her blankly.....he turned around and motioned her to a window. in the window, hitomi could see 15 year old van crying at his bed room. that van said, "I can't do this. i can't be king. i'm just not strong enough!" then the van in the window looked at the pendent on his desk. he took it, and shut his eyes clutching the pendent. he seemed to be murmuring something.   
oh i get, thought hitomi, van wished for himself to be this way because he didn't want to be weak. he must not know that he is abusing the use of this pendent. she looked back at the other van,"van, stop making all of us do this out of our own will," and all of a sudden, she was back.   
**************************************************   
  
  
"okay, milerna, you're up first. you've have to pick a piece of paper out of this hat and do what it says. to be in the next round," van showed the girls the hat. "remember if you win, I get half of your father's land!"   
milerna pulled a piece of paper out of the hat and read her task out aloud to everyone, "take off all your clothes." milerna looked horrified, "A princess of Asturia would never do such a thing not even to marry you, you ........uh....meany."   
Van looked happy, "oh yeah, huh? yeah? u wanna quit, huh? all right your wish is granted by me" Van pushed milerna off the cliff.   
as milerna was falling off the cliff, she could hear Van laughing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
this sux! its getting WAY too serious. does anyone have any ideas......i have some on what to do with dilly....but that's it.....   
  
p.s. if any of you have time, please go read The Brides. My friend, nat, didi a really good alternative for chap. 3.   
bai bai   



	4. Chapter 4

Who Wants to Jump Off a Cliff (4)  
Hey Hey, i'm back!! Here another boring chapter of my boring story. I'm feeling very pessimistic about the rest of this. it starts out good, but it goes .......DOWNTOWN! Before you keep on reading, remember that Hanger's Cliff(the name of the cliff...obviously) is the tallest cliff in Gaia. Many things can take place while the people are falling.   
disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Two guymeliefs suddenly came down the cliff. It was Dryden and Allen. It seemed that neither of them noticed each other coming out to save Milerna. "Hey Allen, what hell do you think you are doing here?" shouted the also falling Dryden.   
"I should be asking YOU that? Why would a rich freak like you know how to handle a guymelief? She's mine. Mine I tellya! Ah hahaha!" shouted Allen.   
"Uh...guys..." said Milerna shyly.   
Neither of the men heard her. "You're the bastard that had that," Dryden's guymelief had the action meaning quote up in its hands, "'forbidden love' with Marlene. You probably don't even love Milerna.   
Allen pushed Dryden hard,"Oh yeah, huh? Huh? You wanna go, my brothah! Huh?   
Dryden pushed Allen even harder, "I'll take you anyday. You melief-f*cker!"   
"Oh, your going DOWN, my man! WAY down!" shouted Allen angrily.   
"What the hell are you guys doing? Hello? Falling damsel in distress here." Milerna suddenly cried out. "You're supposed to save me, remember? The love of your lil' lives."   
"Oh my gosh! You stupid loser," Dryden's guymelief made a L with its fingers. "Look at what you made us do? Argh....!!!!" Dryden curled Milerna in the hands of his guymelief.   
"Hey, you can't have her. She's mine!" Suddenly Allen had a bright idea. All gotta do is kill Dryden, than that girl is mine...hehehe *evil cackling* ....hey! wait a minute, who IS that girl? ...Oh yeah, she's Marlene's kid sister. She must be of some good if she's Marlene's sista. Anyways... Allen went on top of Dryden's guymelief and stuck his sword in his drag-energist.   
*SPLAT* Milerna died right then and there....under Dryden's guymelief. Allen, of course, was still on top of Dryden.   
Dryden started sobbing.   
"You killed her, you bastard!" Allen shouted as he put his sword through the middle of Dryden's guymelief. Dryden was dead.   
Who did he kill again? Oh yeah, Marlene's kid sister...whatever....   
Up above him, he could hear Van laughing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Well, how was it? Better? Worst? Suggestions? Thanks for the reviews!   
Bonnie Kwan 


	5. Chapter 5

Who Want to Jump Off a Cliff?  
Hi! I'm back. It really sux that I can't get on to fanfiction.net....so thanx Sally for putting up my stories. And thanks for the reviews. ooh...and thanks for the three peepes that put this story on their fav list....it means quite a lot to me....(disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Back at the top of the cliff, Van was laughing very hard. "Ha, I can't believe that Dryden squished Milerna. Ha ha ha ha!!.......anyways, Celena you're up."   
Celena was very scared....and she was angry at Van. She didn't understand where this angry suddenly came from, but she knew it was there. She walked up to the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it out aloud,"You'll try to fight Van." Oh no. What am I going to do? I don't have the courage to face Van...or the skill. What to do? What to do? I hate that stinkin' bastard! I hate him. Suddenly, an odd shadow formed behind Celena's back. Celena shivered.   
Van tossed her a sword. It was pretty heavy. Van said, "Come on, charge at me.....this is the only way you can be my bride....either you die under my sword or you die jumping down Hanger's Cliff."   
Celena, of course, charged at him. She didn't know why, but she was really good at this. She's never lifted a sword in her life. Why would be so skilled at this? Why is she feeling very strange? As if a shadow had come over her.   
"Wow, you're pretty good," Van said as their swords clashed. "You almost remind me of d..." Celena smashed van's sword away. This got Van very mad. He ran at her, and pushed her off the cliff.   
***   
Celena thankfully caught on to a branch on the side of the cliff. In her head, she thought about the many things she hated about Van. Suddenly the shadow lifted, and she like her old self again.   
***   
"Well, Hitomi, I think its your turn now," Van snickered.   
Hitomi felt very scared, but she went to the hat anyways. "You have to approach me and rip a bit of any part of my shirt. No swords will be allowed in this battle. Only fists." Hitomi didn't know what to do. Suddenly, she thought of a plan. Since she was such a fast runner, she immediately ran up to Van's shirt. Instead getting his shirt, she snatched his pendent. He tried to push her off, and at the last second Hitomi wished that he would turn back into his old self again.   
"HITOMI!" He tooked off his shirt, and his beautiful wings came out. He flew down to Hitomi. "I had always loved you. I hope you know that."   
Hitomi felt really good to be in his arms again. I hope this moment could last forever.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
i think there will be one more chapter and an epilogue. any more suggestions?   
thanks ....bobo 


End file.
